The present invention is generally directed to apparatus and methods for cleaning and remediating environmental air handling equipment. In particular, the present invention may be used to improve the operation of air conditioners and similar pieces of air handling equipment, and is more particularly directed to methods and systems of cleaning an evaporator coil and the other internal portions of the equipment while the equipment is in service.
While the present invention relates to a variety of air handling equipment, for the purpose of this application reference will be made to air conditioners. However, it should be understood that such reference is intended to be solely directed to a specific piece of air handling equipment while the present invention is generic to all such equipment.
In the case of air conditioners, it is common to cool air through the use of an evaporator coil housed inside the plenum of the air conditioner. Evaporator coils draw moisture from the air being cooled, in the form of condensation. Because evaporator coils are located inside the plenum, they are not exposed to light. The dark, wet environment inside the plenum, as well as the associated ductwork, provide an ideal environment for the growth of mildew. Accordingly, it is common for mildew to grow on the surfaces of evaporator coils. Because air flows over the evaporator coil while the air conditioner is operating, air is also flowing over the accumulated mildew. Sufficient mildew buildup can cause the air conditioner to operate at reduced efficiency, because less air is able to flow over the coil in a given amount of time. In some cases, the mildew buildup is sufficient to cause a strain on the air conditioner motor, causing other repairs to be necessary. In extreme cases, mildew also grows in the path for condensation to leave the building, causing a backup of condensation to occur, which can lead to leaks and flooding inside the building. In fact, it is not uncommon for such condensate backup to result in leaks through the ceilings when an air conditioner is mounted in an attic. Sufficient levels of mildew can also make the air unhealthy to breathe, because microscopic amounts of mildew are blown away from the evaporator coil by the airflow, allowing the mildew to flow freely in the circulated air and to grow inside of the ductwork, as well.
Existing systems for cleaning evaporator coils involve removing a panel from the plenum and spraying a cleanser on the evaporator coil or completely removing the evaporator coil for a more thorough cleaning. These systems are time consuming and require human interaction. Accordingly, evaporator coils are not cleaned often. In some cases, the evaporator coils may not be cleaned, if at all, until there is a problem with air quality, a leak due to condensate backup, or some other problem with the operation of the air conditioner.